Systems for implementing building related functionality are often complex systems, and it is of particular importance for reliability and energy performance that elements of the complex systems are co-operating in a satisfactory manner. During start-up after building or upgrading a system, a lot of issues will show up. This is costly to cope with, and is time consuming. Although experienced craftsmen are handling the start-up, not all issues will be identified, and these issues can then for a long time degrade performance of the system. To minimise these issues, especially for energy reasons, there has been a given a number of standards, regulations and directives to improve compatibility of equipment used in these kinds of systems. However, due to the often existing large complexity of the systems, issues still remain due to overlooking effects of the aggregate function of the elements of the system, especially when the elements per se becomes more and more complex, e.g. with downloadable applications. Therefore, there is a problem with existing solutions how to ensure compatibility among this type of equipment.